


运动会坐我旁边的漂亮哥哥

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: “我的jb非常大，可以偷偷加我”
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	运动会坐我旁边的漂亮哥哥

（上）

黄嘉新已经观察李汶翰很久了。

今天是学校一年一度的运动会的第一天，校长姜小滨将霸权主义落实到实处，非要强制所有人来看，遭到以学生会副会长为首的百人联名抵制，但收效甚微并结局惨痛，每个参与的人都被罚了两千字检讨。

黄嘉新早上五点被室友锤醒，一口气差点没喘上来，边手脚扑腾边紧张大喊：“有刺客，护驾！”

何昶希已经化好全妆，光鲜亮丽神采动人地把手机怼到黄嘉新面前，恨铁不成钢：“别睡了，这都几点了？起来写检讨了。对了，你看见我前男友送我的香水了没？我怎么找不到了……”

等到他们终于从垃圾桶里翻找出那瓶城市森林，何昶希喷完后带着一身香心满意足地去开幕式彩排了，黄嘉新则苦逼兮兮地开始写全寝室的四人份检讨。

两个小时后，黄嘉新顶着个鸡窝头，趿拉着昨天刚到的九块九包邮的人字拖，以0.5m/s的速度朝观众席缓慢移动，路上收获一众熟人的打招呼，以及一句“黄夹心你裤子穿反了”。

何昶希在开幕式上有表演，他们宿舍另外两位管栎和陈宥维不知道跑去哪里潇洒了，黄嘉新作为场上唯一亲友团友情赞助应援，举着张劣质手幅大吼：“何伟一出手，就知有没有！低调冷艳大猛男，欢天喜地赞赞赞！”

同班同学姚明明和夏瀚宇带了小零食吃，正腻腻乎乎地你喂我一口香蕉我喂你一口旺旺仙贝，把黄嘉新看得眼馋死了，张着嘴口水直流。

而夏瀚宇面对黄嘉新眼巴巴的渴望眼神，竟然冷酷地举起了一个牌子，上书一行潇洒大字：“谈恋爱中，单身狗勿扰。”

cnmd好羡慕啊！黄嘉新气呼呼，当即表演一个在线自闭，可怜兮兮地抱着自己带来的小熊抱枕缩到角落睡觉去了。

忽然一阵香风飘过，黄嘉新茫然地抬头，只见一个漂亮哥哥坐到了他的旁边。

漂亮哥哥看起来不像他们这个年级的，戴着红黑相间的发带，长相无比美艳，非常像校花评选当之无愧的断层第一名。

天！爱情睡醒了！心脏狂跳不止脑海一片空白，Oh my god这是想象中的playground，感受到你的呼吸渐渐拨动我心跳，向全世界宣布shout out loud！

黄嘉新觉得自己上辈子一定是个神箭手，不然为什么此刻他的心里有无数支丘比特的箭在放？

但是漂亮哥哥气场太强大了，也不说话就冷着一张脸一个人坐在旁边玩手机，黄嘉新怂得要死，不敢去要微信，只能时不时偷偷瞄一眼他。

嘿呀，他真的好漂亮好漂亮，不知道等我再长大一点，他可不可以做我老婆呢？

黄小新认真地思考着这个问题，他的好朋友施展跑完接力赛来找他玩，黄嘉新正不知道该跟谁倾诉，便错误地选择把自己的少年心事告诉了施展。

施展拍拍他的肩膀，非常仗义地为好兄弟加油打气：“兄弟，你别怂，快去呀！生死看淡，不服就干！是时候表演真正的技术了！”

黄嘉新着急坏了，连忙捂住施展的嘴：“你那么大声干吗啊！”

施展含糊着委屈地辩解：“窝啦里大声了……”

黄嘉新咬牙恨恨道：“你再嚎半句食堂的大妈都能听见了，手一抖又是两块肉掉下去。”

不过最后在施展的鼓励下，黄嘉新终于鼓足勇气，抱着枕头吭哧吭哧移到那位漂亮哥哥身边，很羞涩纯情地递给他一颗糖，然后就红着脸坐回去了。

李汶翰觉得莫名其妙，这小学弟偷看他好久了，虽然长得挺帅挺符合他胃口，但人要Gin，万一这位小学弟只是想让自己帮忙盖楼或者点拼多多呢？

结果这男的磨蹭半天，过来就递了颗糖。

搞什么啊？李汶翰疑惑地拆开这颗草莓味的水果硬糖吃了，这才发现糖纸里面写着一串英文和数字：hjx19980714。

下面还有一行十分工整的小字：我的jb非常大，可以偷偷加我…///

李汶翰：“……”

神经病。李汶翰果断下了结论，把糖一口咬碎吞掉，站起来毫不留恋地走了，顺便把这个奇怪且变态的学弟在心里彻底拉黑了。

黄嘉新捧着手机，每半分钟就解锁看一眼微信，但他从上午等到下午，等到花都谢了，还是没有收到好友申请。

这期间他已经从学校的“万事通”那里斥巨资买到了漂亮哥哥的个人信息——李汶翰，高二一班，单身，应该是直男。

黄嘉新对着这跟价钱并不成正比的寥寥信息痛心不已，又十分不解：“什么叫应该是直男？”

万事通胡春杨说：“他打光棍十六年了，连小姑娘手都没牵过。初中的时候对一个女孩子有好感，还上百度知道问应不应该跟那个女孩交往，最后还是黄了。”

黄嘉新不甘心道：“那你有没有他微信或者手机号之类的联系方式啊？”

“当然有，请不要怀疑我的业务水平。”胡春杨推了推眼镜，看了一眼满怀期待的黄嘉新，故意吊他胃口，“想知道？”

黄嘉新猛点头：“昂！那必须滴！”

胡春杨不紧不慢：“要加钱。”

黄嘉新：“……”

但到底万事通不会把自己名声弄臭，胡春杨还是够意思，买二送一，附赠黄嘉新李汶翰的实时定位。

不愧是你，神通管大的小羊。黄嘉新很满意，按照胡春杨给的地址，果然在学校小花园的凉亭里顺利找到了李汶翰。

李汶翰正在写运动会加油稿，表情痛苦地咬着笔头，半分钟憋出一个“好”字来。

黄嘉新心想天助我也，遂从兜里掏出被揉得皱巴巴但还热乎着的他不久前刚写好的一份稿子，三两下熟练地将其折成一个纸飞机，哈了口气飞到李汶翰手边。

这稿子本来是他帮陈宥维写的，运动会期间学校规定每班每人每天都要写至少一份加油稿，陈宥维忙着泡级花没工夫整这些乱七八糟的，便以一杯奶茶成功贿赂了“文学大师”黄嘉新。

虽然黄嘉新普通话不怎么标准，连朝夕相处的室友的名字都能喊成“广栎”，但天地可鉴，他的语文成绩确实不错，在整个年级段都数一数二，写个加油稿简直易如反掌。

不过美色当前，黄嘉新也不管兄弟死活了，默念一句“阿弥陀佛多谢陈施主成全”，开开心心地朝李汶翰走过去。

李汶翰心想差不多得了还没完没了了是吧，真的不盖楼也不点拼多多，长得帅也不行，几把大也不行。

黄嘉新指了指石桌上的纸飞机，拿出刚编的理由，热情洋溢得仿佛努力销售爱奇艺年卡的推销员：“亲，喜迎双十一，恭喜这位得到我亲笔通讯稿的幸运鹅，你可以免费获得一次跟我吃饭的机会。”

李汶翰眼观鼻鼻观口口关心，专注于该死的加油稿，出于礼貌施舍给他两个字母：“TD。”

但这并不能打垮盲目乐观的黄嘉新，黄嘉新充分发挥不抛弃不放弃的竞技精神，坐下来继续推销：“那这个加油稿你拿着，就不用自己写了。”

李汶翰闻言终于舍得看他一眼，疑惑地挑了挑眉：“就你这水平？”脑袋里怕不是只有黄色吧。

被怀疑的黄嘉新拍着胸脯，倔强地为自己正名：“我语文很好的！”

李汶翰思索片刻，打算检验一下黄嘉新这句话的可信度：“那你说，‘巴山楚水凄凉地’的下一句是什么？”

黄嘉新举起手，迫不及待地接道：“我知道！巴山楚水凄凉地，Responsibility！*”

李汶翰：“？”

果然不应该对几把大的男人抱多大期望，呵呵。李汶翰无声冷笑，决定还是自力更生，低下头拿起笔刷刷刷飞速写下一排字。

一顿操作猛如虎，一看字数只有五。

李汶翰向生活低头了。

他屈辱地接受了黄嘉新的好意，把黄嘉新文采斐然充斥着社会主义彩虹屁的加油稿抄了一遍，并真诚道谢：“谢谢。”

“不用说谢谢。”黄嘉新笑嘻嘻，深情地冲李汶翰放电，“谁叫我喜欢你呢！”

脱离了加油稿苦海的李汶翰神清气爽，好歹用了人家劳动成果，还是有点过意不去的，便向黄嘉新提议道：“要不我请你吃顿饭吧，白白抄你加油稿怪不好意思的。”

黄嘉新听到“请吃饭”眼睛就亮了，不过没过几秒就害羞地嘿嘿一笑，觑着李汶翰的表情很小声地说：“你要是真觉得不好意思，那你亲我一下呗。”

“……我看我打你一顿就挺不错的。”

最后还是一起吃了饭。

时间点比较尴尬，虽然运动会全校停课，但学校领导管得挺严，学生会依然神出鬼没地在校园里选择性地抓人。

何况现在还没到一天比赛全部结束，黄嘉新便选择跟着李汶翰一起翻墙出去。

翻墙这种事李汶翰经常干，动作干脆利落，驾轻就熟地完美落地。李汶翰潇洒地拍拍手，一抬头，黄嘉新还坐在墙头一动不动。

这是黄嘉新头一次翻墙，他技术不到位，坐墙上不敢动弹，在李汶翰面前又不想丢脸，就碍于面子不愿意认怂。

李汶翰看出他的顾虑和恐惧，张开怀抱哄小孩似的说：“你跳啊，别怕嘛。我接着你，不会有事的。”

又坏心眼地用激将法逗他：“放心啦，我不会笑你的，怕就怕嘛，大老爷们不会翻墙又不是什么大事。”

此招立竿见影，黄嘉新立即不管不顾往下跳，把李汶翰扑了个满怀。他动作太迅速突然，李汶翰猝不及防没接稳，两个人双双倒地，李汶翰被黄嘉新压在身下，黄嘉新的唇离他不超过五公分。

随之放大的还有黄嘉新过分英俊的眉眼，少年分明的轮廓，和呼之欲出的强烈荷尔蒙。

糟糕。李汶翰莫名心跳得有点快，晚秋的风吹过来都不觉得冷清，反而有些诡异的甜蜜。

怪就怪黄嘉新是真的帅，怪就怪他是颜狗，怪就怪黄嘉新还说喜欢他，那他真的很难不心动。

而黄嘉新看着近在咫尺的李汶翰，不免有些心旌荡漾：哎呀，李汶翰皮肤真好啊，睫毛好长哦，嘴巴好红呀，好想亲他啊……

想着想着猛然察觉自己身体不太对劲，黄嘉新红着一张脸，赶紧从李汶翰身上下来，又尴尬又羞愧地说：“对不起对不起……”

他也不知道自己怎么回事，居然毫无预兆地对着李汶翰就硬了，恨不得当场找个地缝钻进去。

好在李汶翰倒是云淡风轻地说了句“没事”，大概男人比较能理解男人突如其来的奇怪生理现象。

实际上李汶翰表面上故作镇定，内心却在疯狂咆哮——

操！他好像真的挺大的！

李汶翰从校服外套口袋里摸出一顶黄色的毛线帽丢给黄嘉新，自己也戴上同款红色毛线帽：“这位同志，伪装一下。”

黄嘉新看着李汶翰扯着帽檐把刘海裹进去，露出半截眉毛和黑亮的双眼，没忍住吐槽道：“你这什么品味。”

“黄色的不喜欢？”李汶翰又继续在那个仿佛异次元入口的兜里掏，“那绿色蓝色紫色总有你喜欢的吧？实在不行我忍痛把这个最近特别流行的极光色借你……”

黄嘉新和李汶翰手里的一堆七彩毛线帽相对无言：“……”

他学着李汶翰的样子戴上帽子，把自己清爽的短发也都严严实实地裹住，和李汶翰站一起乍一看像Ctrl+C和Ctrl+V的番茄炒蛋，李汶翰很满意，说要请他吃火锅。

半路黄嘉新收到夏瀚宇的微信：“在？老班来查人了。”

黄嘉新以牙还牙，痛快报复：“谈恋爱中，勿扰。”

到了火锅店，正巧赶上饭点，新店开张，店里热闹得很，并无多余座位。他们在外面等了一会实在无聊，便开始打游戏。

这下黄嘉新总算名正言顺地加上了李汶翰的微信。黄嘉新立即将李汶翰的聊天窗口置顶，备注甜甜蜜蜜地打上“宝贝”。

黄嘉新清了清嗓子，认真自报家门：“咳，我还没自我介绍吧。我叫黄嘉新，黄色的黄，嘉奖的嘉，新年的新。身高182体重62，U中高一五班学生，U市本地人，家里有房有车，平时爱读书打篮球，无不良嗜好……”

但李汶翰一心想快点王者荣耀，手指飞快打字，不等黄嘉新说完，就已经给他写好了备注：黄夹心。

打完两局排到他们，店里很温暖，还放着轻快的流行歌，李汶翰跟着哼了两句“今夜I'm on my way～”，豪迈地点了七八盘肉后，把菜单推给黄嘉新。

黄嘉新随便加了两个素菜，豪气冲天地对店员说：“拿酒来！”

李汶翰冷静地说：“一瓶豆奶，谢谢。”

酒饮先上来，黄嘉新用牙咬开瓶盖，倒了一杯推到李汶翰面前，诱惑道：“喝点嘛，小酌怡情。”

李汶翰咬着吸管喝豆奶，极其冷酷：“不喝。”

如此推拉几个回合，黄嘉新愈发感兴趣，心底的那点少年人的顽劣被充分勾起：“这样，你陪我喝一杯，明天的加油稿我也帮你写。”

“真的？”李汶翰果真来了点兴致。

“真的。”黄嘉新说得虔诚，手举起来竖起三指发誓，“骗你是小狗。”

然后黄嘉新总算知道李汶翰为什么坚持不喝酒，因为他的酒量实在太差了。

不过一杯酒，李汶翰两颊就飞上一片蔓延的浅红，但他没吵没闹，安静地从黄嘉新筷子底下抢肉吃。

黄嘉新一开始还没察觉到李汶翰的反常，眉飞色舞地同他讲校长坏话，讲室友糗事，讲变态数学题。

火锅吃到一半，李汶翰忽然伸手过来，捏着黄嘉新的脸仔细端详，片刻后笑起来：“大狗狗。”

他眼睛里水雾弥漫，轻柔的尾音像在浓稠的糖浆里滚了一遭，弄的人心尖痒。

黄嘉新觉得李汶翰喝醉的样子实在可爱，任由他揉捏自己的脸，悄悄把他这个样子拍了下来。

外面天已经全黑了，黄嘉新背李汶翰回学校，李汶翰趴在他的后背上玩他的头发，一遍又一遍地喊他“大狗狗”，刷卡进校门时还被门卫拿古怪的目光探究地看了一眼。

幸亏李汶翰还记得自己宿舍号，在黄嘉新背上颐气指使：“521，走起！”

黄嘉新趁人之危，没皮没脸地接：“我也爱你。”

黄嘉新尽职尽责体贴地把李汶翰送到521门口，刚要敲门，李汶翰来抓他的手，另一只手捂住他的嘴：“嘘——”

虽然这个动作略微暧昧，但黄嘉新头顶依旧迷茫地冒出一个：“？”

李汶翰：“你听，安静真好。”

黄嘉新：“……”

安静了一会，李汶翰总算准备进宿舍了，突然又想起了什么，转头看着黄嘉新，微张着嘴露出一对可爱兔牙：“你没有什么想对我说的了吗？”

黄嘉新一时有些捉摸不透，人现在醉着，他也不敢有什么大胆举动，便试探着说：“嗯……晚安？”

“晚安。”李汶翰乖巧地回了一句，又说，“还有呢？”

“早点睡……？”

“还有呢？”

“多喝热水？”

“还有呢？”

“额……”黄嘉新在李汶翰充满期望的眼神中十分不确定地说，“我，我喜欢你？”

眼看李汶翰眉头紧皱，好像对话里的疑惑语气颇有微词，黄嘉新更坚定了信念，大声重复了一遍：“我喜欢你！”遂激动地握住李汶翰的手，“那你现在是同意跟我在一起了是吗！”

“谁跟你说这个了。”李汶翰抽回手，仿佛拔屌无情的渣男，“你答应了要帮我写明天的加油稿，别忘了啊！”

说完李汶翰开始锤门，气沉丹田雄浑地吼：“李振宁开门！”

他的室友的声音混在激烈的音效中不太清晰地传来：“门上有卡你自己刷……操，这逼会不会打游戏啊！”

李汶翰在门框上摸到那张废弃的银行卡，对着门缝轻轻一刷，轻易打开521宿舍年久钝化的锁。

“白白。”李汶翰转头冲黄嘉新挥挥手，脸还红着，此刻以真乱假醉醺醺地表达真心，“记得想我哦，我也会想你的。”

幸福来得太突然，黄嘉新眼珠子都快要掉出来，但他还没来得及接话，李汶翰已经砰地把门关上，留他一个人对着521门上贴着的“别爱我没结果，除非花手摇过我”的纸条发懵。

喝醉了的李汶翰和清醒时的李汶翰完全是两个人。清醒时李汶翰要维持他高冷且沙雕的人设，但在酒精的作用下，张牙舞爪的小刺猬的那些尖刺也软化消融掉，露出可爱柔软的肚皮来。

黄嘉新越想越甜蜜，点开微信置顶按住语音键，把自己的声音刻意放低放缓，努力让发出的语音显得更温柔些：“晚安。”想了想觉得缺点什么，便又肉麻地补上一句：“想你想你想我～”

刚发完，黄嘉新就听见李汶翰的那位室友嫌弃地喊道：“李汶翰哪个美女给你发微信你傻笑成这样？”

（中）

第二天彻底清醒过来的李汶翰对着宿舍天花板整整思考了五分钟TO BE OR NOT TO BE，只想起来自己昨晚喝醉了，却怎么也想不起来自己是不是还稀里糊涂做了些荒唐事。

宿舍里安安静静，除了他一个人也没有。李汶翰在这样的安静里更觉心虚，看到微信里“黄夹心”昨晚的两条语音，点开一听差点掉下一地鸡皮疙瘩。

李汶翰心如死灰，慢慢打字问：“我昨晚没说什么奇怪的话吧？”

黄嘉新很快回道：“你说你要做我男朋友。”

“……你别说这种猪头猪脑的话好吗？”

看来并没有发生什么酒后乱性的事。李汶翰心情阴转晴，快乐地下床，从李振宁桌上顺了一罐泡面。

吃完泡面李汶翰宛若新生，醉酒的郁结一扫而空，整理好发型戴上发带，生龙活虎地奔赴赛场。

本来李汶翰不太想参加运动会，觉得又累又无聊，但他们整个班对体育赛事都不是很积极，偏偏学校强制每项比赛每个班都必须派人参加，高二一班的班长也只能出抽签的下策。

李汶翰运气不好，不仅抽中了比赛，还抽中了他最讨厌的3000米长跑，并且这个天杀的比赛还被安排在下午两点最热的时候进行。

jbnsl。李汶翰坐在观众席上骂了一会校长，然后拿了瓶他们班专门给运动员买的水跑去检录。

他起得晚，上午的赛事结束得差不多了，大家都忙着结伴去吃午饭，人群稀稀拉拉，因而李汶翰一下子就看到了颁奖台上正在合照的黄嘉新。

黄嘉新咬着奖牌，笑得格外灿烂，金色的阳光勾勒出他的侧脸，扑面而来一股青春的气息。黄嘉新也看见了李汶翰，歪头冲他大大方方抛了个飞吻。

不得了。李汶翰心跳加速，晕晕乎乎地想，这种直球谁顶得住啊。

检录处没什么人，检录员忙着吃盒饭，懒懒地掀眼皮：“班级姓名？”

这时沉寂多时的广播忽然开始响动：“下面由高一五班黄嘉新来稿——”

李汶翰边拧开矿泉水的瓶盖边报自己的信息：“男子3000米，高二一班，李汶翰，号码1551。”

广播里播报员用字正腔圆的声音激情朗诵：“就像花儿准备了春、秋、冬，就是为了红透整个盛夏。就像雪花经历了春、夏、秋就是为了洁白整个严冬。*就像我苦思冥想、徘徊纠结这么久，只是为了能向你更好地表明我的心意。你无需言语，不必动作，轻易地就牵动所有人的目光，和我的心跳。盼你夺冠，等你凯旋，祝你成功。你必将书写青春辉煌，你必将铸就历史佳绩，你必将斩获我的心。李汶翰，加油！必须的必！”

李汶翰一口水差点喷出来。

这种仿佛告白的加油稿到底是怎么通过审核的啊？！怎么难道他要在全校面前被迫出柜了吗？？还有这个播报员的声音未免也太像胡春杨了吧？？？

检录员低头确认般看了一眼他的名字，方才还懒散的表情顿时变得兴奋起来，露出一个了然的笑，并竖起了大拇指：“祝福！”

李汶翰：“……”

艰难地检录完，李汶翰提刀前往杀掉黄嘉新的路上。

不曾想黄嘉新主动送上门，手里还拎着一份从食堂打包的酸菜鱼：“你还没吃午饭吧？”

“Stop。”李汶翰做了个手势，微笑道，“黄嘉新，你最好坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

黄嘉新挠挠头，不明所以地看着他，片刻后不知道想到什么，表情忽然变得奇怪起来，还可疑地脸红了。

“好吧，我跟你坦白。”黄嘉新深吸一口气，下定决心般握紧双拳，“虽然我很大，但其实我是处男。”

李汶翰：“……”

这前后并没有逻辑转折关系，谢谢。

李汶翰怕他又抖出什么虎狼之词，只能打开天窗说亮话：“你解释一下那个加油稿？”

果然见黄嘉新脸色大变，语无伦次：“那个不是我投的，是管栎他们非要……就是我室友，他们看到我偷偷给你写的情诗了，就冒充我去投稿了，谁知道真的被选上了……”

“你室友好闲。”李汶翰被刷新三观，顿觉非常无语，“这年头怎么还会有人写情诗？你以为你是F班的袁湘琴啊？”

既然是个乌龙，也没必要再追究了，顶多再盘算一下隔壁老杨是不是故意想看他笑话。李汶翰火速释然，有了现成的午饭，也懒得再去食堂人挤人，就近在便利店门口找了个座位坐下来拆筷子。

黄嘉新坐在他对面，捧着脸乐呵呵地看他吃酸菜鱼：“听说你下午要跑三千米，我可不可以去看啊？”

李汶翰专心致志地挑着鱼肉间的细葱和姜块，随口道：“可以，打钱就行。”

“耶！”黄嘉新开心地大叫，从外套里拿出一个纸叠的爱心递给李汶翰，“喏，说好的帮你写的加油稿。”

昨天纸飞机今天纸爱心，李汶翰都怀疑黄嘉新是不是暗地里加入了学校那个成员只有九个人的折纸社团了，“你田螺姑娘啊手这么巧？”

黄嘉新点点头，信誓旦旦：“没错，我就是人间小田螺，只为你一个人甜。”

猝不及防遭受土味情话暴击的李汶翰：“……”

（下）

跑完一千米的何昶希累个半死，脚步虚浮地挪到本班区域，只见他的室友黄嘉新拿着校服遮遮掩掩，正低头在手机上打字。

何昶希被勾起好奇心，八卦地凑近：“你鬼鬼祟祟的干吗呢？”

手机屏幕上是学校论坛的界面，清清楚楚地显示着黄嘉新一分钟前发的帖——

「【专楼】高二一班李汶翰加油帖💪💪💪  
13:51 楼主 小熊软糖0714  
✨🎁牛奶皮肤李汶翰❤可甜可盐李汶翰🎁✨  
✨🎁肌肉猛男李汶翰❤长跑之光李汶翰🎁✨  
✨🎁U中最帅李汶翰❤嘉羿老婆李汶翰🎁✨」

何昶希：“？你是不是在夹带私货？”

“你管我！”黄嘉新吓了一跳，慌慌张张地收起手机，看了眼时间，毫不留情地丢下室友，“我去给李汶翰陪跑了，886。”

虽然早已步入秋天，但下午两点的太阳依旧有些毒辣，李汶翰秉承“重在参与”的精神，慢吞吞地跑在最后面。

黄嘉新拿着瓶从班级扒拉来的矿泉水，紧张兮兮地从第一圈开始就跟着李汶翰一起跑，时不时要念叨两句“累不累？要不要歇一下？”。

几次跑过高一五班时，李汶翰都能听见几声语气满是调侃的助威：“黄嘉新加油！”“黄嘉新you can！”“嘉羿嘉羿，如虎添翼！”还有一句格格不入的“一给我里giaogiao”。

学校操场的跑道一圈是三百米，纵然李汶翰划水意图明显，跑的并不快，但十圈确实挺考验体力和耐力。

跑到最后李汶翰已然体力不支，黄嘉新心疼地劝道：“要不走走吧，最后半圈了没关系的。”

李汶翰一言不发地伸出手，黄嘉新没明白，以为他要喝水，便愣愣地把那瓶矿泉水递过去。

李汶翰没有接，喘着气几乎咬牙切齿地骂：“你这条傻狗。”

说完抓住黄嘉新的手臂，慢慢下滑握住他的手。

黄嘉新愣了两秒，猛地把手中的水扔了，反扣住李汶翰的手，十指紧扣，同他一起奔赴终点。

观众席爆发出一阵惊天动地的诧异欢呼。

当晚，黄嘉新发在学校论坛上给李汶翰加油的那个帖子被顶上来，盖了几千层楼。帖子热度高居不下，一直飘在首页，管理员晚些时候将其加了精。

黄嘉新和李汶翰两人本来就凭借他们的脸在学校知名度颇高，这下又有疑似恋情曝光的劲爆绯闻加持，因而学校论坛自然被他俩屠版。

光是猜测他们恋情的帖子就开了几十个，更不用说那些单人帖。还有人po上自己拍到的黄嘉新和李汶翰的照片，从清楚的二人正面照到角度刁钻的借位亲吻再到十指相扣的特写，应有尽有。

众多少女梦断，不少小0心碎，深夜男生宿舍四面八方的窗口传来字字泣血的“黄嘉新/李汶翰，你这里欠我的拿什么还！”。

胡春杨看热闹不嫌事大，在微信上一口气给李汶翰分享了好几条帖子，并附闷骚简短评语：“精品推荐[玫瑰]”

李汶翰逐一点开链接看，什么“翰流嘉背szd，kswlkswl（更新动图）”“李涛，李汶翰和黄嘉新到底谁追的谁”“i新i翰集合，来说说塌房感受🤗”，又想起广播乌龙事件，愈发觉得胡春杨这个从小玩到大的朋友在坑他。

完了，这下真的公开出柜了。李汶翰绝望地捂住脸，他当时一时脑抽，做出那样震撼的举动，实在太丢脸了。

但其实并无后悔。

毕竟谈个恋爱而已，高调不算坏事，坠入爱河的过程短暂，但恋情长久就行了——李汶翰心大，一下子就把成为全校焦点谈资的事抛之脑后，快速决定要同黄夹心这位心动选手谈恋爱。

是时候为自己的冲动买单了。

李汶翰正要发消息约黄嘉新出来，胡春杨又发来一条消息：“黄嘉新为爱下场了！”

随即甩来一条链接——

「澄清帖  
21:51 楼主 小熊软糖0714  
是我单方面追求的李汶翰，我们还没有在一起。李汶翰是一个很好的人，大家不要再开这种玩笑了，会给他带来麻烦和困扰的。  
但是我相信我们很快就会在一起的！（小声bb）谢谢大家的提前祝福😃」

这条傻狗。李汶翰无语，过了一会又忍不住低下头笑。

有点可爱。

于是李汶翰翻出自己万年不用的论坛账号登上，心情很好地给这个五分钟内已经刷了几十层楼的帖子增加一条很有价值的评论：

「21:56 51L 必须的必  
那我也单方面宣布我俩在一起了。」

一语激起千层浪。李汶翰的论坛号早就被扒过，不过除了游戏帖和宠物帖以外，从来没有回过其他帖子，何况李汶翰也不经常上论坛。

这下当事人一上线就直接抛下惊天狗粮，论坛里又是一阵鬼哭狼嚎式狂欢。

黄嘉新的微信也马上来了，他直接拨过来一个视频电话，露出两只明亮的眼睛，激动之情溢于言表：“李汶翰！那个‘必须的必’是你吗！你说的是真的吗！我不是在做梦吧！”

李汶翰忍住笑意，故意逗他：“干吗，你后悔了？”

“不行！谁反悔谁是小狗！”黄嘉新说得飞快，“你宿舍楼下见！”

高一和高二的男生宿舍隔得挺远，李汶翰换了件衣服下楼等了一会，先跟他去网吧上网归来的室友碰上了面。

资深网民李振宁早就从论坛的无数八卦帖里了解了李汶翰脱单的来龙去脉，这会喝着一听冰啤酒揶揄道：“恭喜恭喜，百年好合早生贵子。”

远远地一个黑影欢快地蹦过来，黄嘉新在离李汶翰两米远的地方站定，先深深鞠了一躬，然后抬起头冲李汶翰扬起一个露出八颗大白牙的巨大笑容：“老婆好！”

李振宁：“？？？有事吗？？”

为了不被酸到，李振宁说了句“打扰了，告辞”就明智地离开了小情侣调情现场。

李汶翰问：“叫我出来干吗？”

“你明天的加油稿！”黄嘉新气势恢宏，郑重地把一张纸交到李汶翰手里——这次叠了个星星，“我想起来我还没正式表白吧，我喜欢你！”

黄嘉新拿着朵像是从花坛里摘下来的不知名粉色小花，不好意思地递到李汶翰面前：“这个送你！时间比较紧迫，也没来得及好好准备……下次我会买玫瑰花的！”

他们的关系确定得匆忙，李汶翰还是有些愧疚的，便也真心实意说了句：“我也喜欢你。”

才结束母胎solo的李汶翰有点受不了这种刚恋爱时的腻歪劲，便说：“没什么事就晚安了？”

“哦。”黄嘉新情绪瞬间低落下去，“那我走了？”

李汶翰点点头。

黄嘉新还要挣扎：“我真走了？”

“嗯。”

“我走了！”

“拜拜……？”

黄嘉新垂头丧气：“好吧，我走了……”

李汶翰想了想，拉住黄嘉新的袖子，黄嘉新转头，李汶翰便凑上来亲了一下他的脸颊，无奈道：“这下可以走了吧？”

结果差点走不了，黄嘉新高兴得手舞足蹈，以“你亲了我，我也要亲回来”为理由又亲了一下李汶翰才依依不舍地回去了。

李汶翰拆开那个星星，这才发现里面还裹了一张纸。李汶翰把那张纸摊开抚平，只见黄嘉新一笔一划写得格外认真的字迹：

「亲爱的李汶翰：

其实这是我第一次写情书，准备得也比较仓促，有什么不好的地方请见谅。

很开心跟你谈恋爱，这一刻突然不知道要用什么话来形容你对我的重要和我对你的喜欢，所有华丽的辞藻和修辞在你面前都黯然失色，我只能单薄又纯粹地说一句我好喜欢你。

虽然一见钟情听起来很不靠谱，但是那种心动是最强烈也最真实的。人这一生又能有多少次这样的心动呢，我很幸运地遇到了你，也很庆幸遇到的是你，今后也请多多指教啦。

不知道我在写什么了，总而言之就是我很喜欢你。我真的非常非常喜欢你。

明年冬天我们一起去看雪吧！

爱你的黄嘉新」

END

彩蛋：  
校运会闭幕式上，排在队尾的李汶翰在高一五班的队伍经过时往后勾腿踢了一下黄嘉新。  
不明真相的吃瓜群众见到这一幕十分震惊：“李汶翰你干吗啊，你干吗明目张胆地踢人家啊？”  
李汶翰：“？这黄嘉新诶。”  
吃瓜群众：“黄嘉新怎么了，黄嘉新你就可以明目张胆了吗？这不好吧？”  
李汶翰：“……”  
李汶翰：“黄嘉新是我男朋友。”  
网络延迟的吃瓜群众：“？？！！！”

*“巴山楚水凄凉地，Responsibility”来自网络。  
*加油稿部分内容来自百度。


End file.
